An Angel tail
by Shadowabyss191
Summary: A young girl is found with the Tsu'Tey but she wields a strange power. What will happen when she stay's with the Navi. Tsu'TeyXOC
1. Tsu'tey

An Angel Tail Chapter 1 Tsu'tey (12/1/11)

**Summary: **After the Great Battle Tsu'tey and a girl are found together. This girls not so secret, secret makes her special. She becomes close to Mo'at and the leaders of the clan. She accidentally introduces new ideas to the clans daily life. With a few obstacle to over come her and the Omaticaya became a close family and some how makes her way into Tsu'tey's heart.

**A/N:** Yes I am a beta. NO! This does not mean I'm perfect. I will happily change anything that is grammatically incorrect or spelled wrong. But please let me know in a polite way. I will delete all rude comments. Because of the contest I will be adding thank you's for the reviews about every four days at the end of the chapter. **Also to the to the 116 viewers I've had if you would just review this story might just win and become the story I finish. **

**Contest:** I am posting at least 4 stories for this contest. Three are up one is 10 pages long so I'm working on typing it up between classes. If you like one of my stories send me a postie review to give it a vote. The contest ends Dec. 10th, 2011 at 23:59. In the next few day's I will tally them and post chapter 2 to all stories with the results of who the winner is. This contest is to see what story shall be finished first. If a story has no reviews it will not be finished unless I have a few good request to do so.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Avatar.

We couldn't find him. Someone had said he had fallen into the forest, but he was nowhere to be found. His Ikran circled where he had fallen, we watched Rekan circle over and over cry out for his lost friend. There was no noise in the waist land that was created from this great battle, but a gun shot. We raced toward the sound and before we broke from the trees we came upon a very odd scene. There were five soldiers, marines, a girl in a black dress, human, and Tsu'tey our fallen Olo'kaltan. The soldiers had guns but neither Tsu'tey nor the girl did. I wondered what was stopping them from shooting our leader when I heard this soft melodic voice say;

"There is no point in fighting me, I am more powerful then you or your weapons are. I have the ability to make not just you but everything around us no longer holds life." She just smiled after saying that. One of the soldiers laughed

"What can a small little girl like you do against us? You have no weapons; you have nothing but that silly little dress." They all laughed and then another voice joyed there laughter, the girl laugh and it wasn't a sweet laugh as you would expect from someone so dainty and soft looking. No it had some evil in it, like there was something that she found funny in what they said. Like a teacher laughing at a student who answered wrong.

"You humans are so very stupid." Her voice had changed from the sweet melodic sound to a very dark and dangers sound. "I understand men not being afraid of death when they run into battle, but most men have enough brains in their head not to laugh in deaths face." A sick little smile spread across her face. The whole time it seemed as if Tsu'tey was unconscious, or so I hoped.

"This is my warning human, leave and I will not harm you. Stay and you forfeit what little life you have left." She sneered at them, then turned and walked toward Tsu'tey. She bent down and when she did the black dress she was wearing opened up and reviled that it was not a dress but very black feathery wings. I gasped softly as she gently tended to Tsu'teys' wounds. The soldiers raised their gun but before I could yell a warning to the girl she had turned around standing to her full height, which wasn't much, opened her wings up to their fullest. She brought one arm up over her head and made a very quick slicing motion with her arm. A black blade of light shot from the arc and hit the soldiers. They fell limp to the ground.

"I warned you soldier, but your species isn't always the brightest. You can come out Toruk Makto." She said looking toward where I was. "I do not attack unless attacked or provoked." I and a few of the hunters that were not injured that had come with me stepped from the shadows.

"Why?" I asked her not knowing what to say

"You prayed to Eway for help yes?" she asked as her hands glowed black and she tended to Tsu'teys wounds. "She found me and transported me here to help in the battle; she knew I understood her will and that I would only interfere where necessary."

"So make sure Tsu'tey does not die?" I asked

She smiled, "Pretty much."

"Who and what are you?" I asked. She blushed

"You heard my little speech about being stronger than humans, and not of your raise, and the ability to kill everything around me." She grind kind of, she looked like she felt very awkward abut talking about this.

"You mean the speech about laughing in deaths face?" I asked, she nodded "Yah I remember that."

"_Jakesully what is she."_ One of the warriors asked

"_I am not sure,"_ I started off "_I believe she comes from my world but her kind has not been seen in a long time."_ I told them "_She is a myth…"_

"I think you know what I am Jake. I am an Angel…" she trailed off.

"what do you means?"

"I am what men fear most. I wait for men to die and I take them to their place… where ever that might be. I have the ability to protect myself and worst of all I have the ability to… never mind. Just know I never want this power but this is my lot in life..." She trailed off again "Tsu'tey needs help. I have done all I can, my art is... not healing." She looked very sad at her last words. She seemed to not be comfortable with herself or what she could do. Also she seemed to not want to talk about those things.

"_Torko Makto, What do you mean she is a myth? What is an _Angel?_" _One of the warriors questioned.

"_Not now. I will explain once Tsu'tey is safe and healing. We must hurry she can do no more." _Jake responded. Some of the warriors moved toward her, she moved away to give them space. She relized they were not comfortable with her. Once we had Tsu'tey we quickly moved him to where we left the pali. I had him infront of me as we rode. I offord for the Angel to ride with me but she declined. She spread her wings and took flight following after us. Her wings seemed to be at least as long as I was tall or maybe even more.

"Where did you come from?" Aketa asked.

"I am from earth. But not the earth Toruk Makto is from."

**I'd like to thank Bigoldfrog and forestlily for reviewing my story and also like to remind everyone that nothing will be published before the 11th of december. Thank you also to Crystal for reviewing. Also thank you to everyone who Favorited my story.**

**~~So far this story has three votes. **


	2. Layla

****An Angel Tail: Chapter 2 Layla (12/16/11) ****

**YES THIS IS THE **NEW** CHAPTER **

****Summary******: **After the Great Battle Tsu'tey and a girl are found together. This girls not so secret, secret makes her special. She becomes close to Mo'at and the leaders of the clan. She accidentally introduces new ideas to the clans daily life. With a few obstacle to over come her and the Omaticaya became a close family and some how makes her way into Tsu'tey's heart.

****A/N:**** Yes I am a beta. NO! This does not mean I'm perfect. I will happily change anything that is grammatically incorrect or spelled wrong. But please let me know in a polite way. I will delete all rude comments. I also will only update after five reviews. So if you want more chapters I need five reviews perchapter. Hope you enjoy the story.

**Apologies:** I'm really sorry after school ended I had the flu and then I cough bronchitis from my boyfriends little brother so I'm sorry I haven't updated.

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything to do with Avatar.

**Last chapter**

"Where did you come from?" Aketa asked

"I am from earth. But not the earth Toruk Makto is from."

They all raced quickly to save Tsu'tey no one asking anymore questions as they hurried to get him to a healer in time. Soon they came upon the tree of souls. Mo'at greeted them.

"_I see you have found him, this way."_ Mo'at lead them into the hunt that the healers build in case they had sever wounds to deal with. Several hunters warily watch the girl as Jake went with Mo'at to watch over Tsu'tey. The Angel waited at the edge of the forest sitting in one of the trees also watching. Soon Jake came out of the hut with an angry Mo'at throwing things at him.

"_How is Tsu'tey?"_ One of the hunters asked him.

"_He is being looked after. Where is the _Angel?" Jake responded

"_It is in the trees... It wont come out from the forest." _Jake was told by one of the hunters pointing to where she was. Jake nodded and walked over to the tree she sat in.

"Hello, Angel? Can we talk?" Jake asked as he looked up at her. Some of the Na'vi watched him do this.

"Jake I do not think it is wise if I come down. The Na'vi are not fond of anything that looks human, you know this. And after this battle I do believe they would happily try to kill me..." she trailed off. Jake climbed up to where she was.

"Alright then we can talk here." she smiled and rolled her eyes as she made room for his much larger form on the branch.

"Mo'at wishes to see you once she is done with Tsu'tey. She said she knew you where coming. Also she wishes to welcome you here and to help you find a place unless you wish to join the human's and return to earth." a shutter passed through her.

"I'd rather stay here this is more like home then your world ever was." she looked around at the trees. "  
>I will happily meet with Mo'at. How will the rest of the tribe feel with me being here. I know I am odd..." she trailed off looking at her wings. He finally truly looked her over. She had soft brown eyes, light skin as if she never went outside, her hair was dark as night and reach her mid back, her wings where also black, and she was wearing dark clothes black pants and shirt. He thought back on that outfit and remember something from history class how martial artists use to wear something like that.<p>

"I think you will do fine. You helped save Tsu'tey" he told her. "Why don't you come down, stay close to me, and we can see if Mo'at is done?" she nodded and joined him in his decent down the tree. Some of the warriors who had escorted them back watched her wearily. They walked to the hunt as people whispered. The Plains clan watched wearily while speaking with Norm not letting him on to the strange things happening. Mo'at stepped out of the hunt as they arrived at it.

"_Ah you must be the_ Angel, Jakesully h_as not told me what one is but you look to be like something that flies. _Tell me child why are you here?" Mo'at asked the girl

"I am an Angel, my name is Layla, I was brought here by Eway to help you in this battle. She knew I had an understanding of how humans think and asked me to watch over her people so more could make it. She saw most of the clans being wiped out." She told the older woman.

"Interesting, tell me child do you plan to stay here?" many people gathered including the Tsahik of the other clans.

"If I am allowed I would like to stay. I have no place on earth because the earth these people are from is not the one I am from. I would be killed once we made it back to the planet." She stated truthfully

"Wait but you killed all those men..." Jake interrupted. Mo'at looked at Jake then back to Layla.

"Yes I did Jake, I do not like doing that..." she trailed off looking at her feet.

"Jakesully why don't you tell us what she is." Mo'at asked, then Neytiri joined Jake. "I have heard many hunters say you said she was a myth from your lands?" right then Norm came forward to see what was going on and he stopped looking at the angel in confusion.

"I didn't know that they..." he was cut off

"No Norm I am not Na'vi." the girl told him quickly.

"Well..." Jake stumbled around for words. "It's a little hard to say Mo'at see shes more then just a myth she is barely even a story?" He tried to think of the best way to put this. "In a way she is a skyperson... She flies as you can see by her wings. Humans can not. There are many things Angels are to be able to do. They can fly, they protect people, they guard Holy places and objects... I'm not all to sure where to begin." He thought for a moment. "Angels are sky people's sky people. They fly in the air and are very good being. They protect a certain human for harm for there whole life and they are like Atokirina." Layla watched him. "Am I getting this at all right?" he asked her

"Pretty much. I'm not allowed to say its against the rules..." she trailed off. "Humans have many stories about us but yes we are guardians, like Atokirina we do the will of our spiritual being."

"Thank you. I wouldn't know where to being to tell you what she is..." he looked at Norm. "You wouldn't be able to say much would you Norm?"

"Well Angels where a something I was fascinated in along with all the Catholic saints. I believe our first stories of Angels stared with Luther and him becoming evil and trying to be better than God. God is our Eway. As a punishment he became, best way to put it, the evil god. He tricks and tries to deceive people and lead them to do bad things. Lucifer had been an angel, but for his crimes he is never allowed back to heaven, the home of God, the angels, and the final resting place of our souls, he was forever to walk the earth and be evil. The archangel Gabriel soon became the in charge angel and he was sent at one point to drive man out of Gods most sacred garden because man was temped by Lucifer. From then on its all just hear say. Some angels are messengers, some are guardians. You never know when you meet one because they look like people and they are always nice creatures." Norm finished.

"This is very interesting, for now Layla you may stay with us until the counsel and I decide what shall be done with you." Mo'at said as a few other Tsahik joined her. "We will deside on a later time after the healing are done." Layla nodded and soon the group dispersed. She quickly walked up to Mo'at.

"Can I help in anyway? I know I'm not all to good at healing but I would like to be of some use."


	3. The Story

The Story (12/22/11)

****Summary******: **After the Great Battle Tsu'tey and a girl are found together. This girls not so secret, secret makes her special. She becomes close to Mo'at and the leaders of the clan. She accidentally introduces new ideas to the clans daily life. With a few obstacle to over come her and the Omaticaya became a close family and some how makes her way into Tsu'tey's heart.

****A/N:**** Yes I am a beta. NO! This does not mean I'm perfect. I will happily change anything that is grammatically incorrect or spelled wrong. But please let me know in a polite way. I will delete all rude comments. Hope you enjoy the story.

**I will not post a new chapter until I have at least 5 reviews. After that I need 48 hours to post the chapter. I have 90 hits so far on this chapter even if I only have 15 people who read my story all of you could just a word of encouraging to keep me going. Its not hard. Good job works. Love the story. You have grammatical and spelling errors but I love the ideas. Hope you all had a great Holiday. (posted 12/26/11)**

Underlined is from the last chapter

Italics is Na'vi

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything to do with Avatar.

**Last Chapter: **

"This is very interesting, for now Layla you may stay with us until the counsel and I decide what shall be done with you." Mo'at said as a few other Tsahik joined her. "We will deside on a later time after the healing are done." Layla nodded and soon the group dispersed. She quickly walked up to Mo'at.

"Can I help in anyway? I know I'm not all to good at healing but I would like to be of some use."

As they day went on Layla helped the wounded as they came into the clearing with the help of the search parties. Any small wounds she made quick work of. Bigger wounds she would do her best until a healer could deal with it. After the meeting may Na'vi were wary of the angel but were kind to her. As she helped the wounded she soon became tolerated because she was help and not like other sky people that had been trying to attack them. The Na'vi that had been tended by her that where awake where able to get to know her and enjoyed her company.

"_There you go. That's all I can do be careful with that arm for the next few days."_ she told one of the warriors she was treating. She thanked Layla and went off to join Neytiri and some others. Layla sighed, she had worked all day and now she was getting sleepy. The sun was setting and most of the Na'vi that where wounded had been treated and now where eating. Jake came up to her.

"You tired?" he asked, she looked up at him and nodded.

"Yah using that much energy in one day makes me very tired" she tired to smile.

"Why don't we get you something to eat?" he asked

"That sounds amazing." she replied, they head towards the dining area when Jake stopped half way there.

"Can you eat anything we have?" he asked, Layla stopped looking worried until she heard his question he started to laugh hard.

"I'm so sorry." she stammered between laughs as she tried to control herslef. "Yes I can eat what they have here. I can only eat fruits and vegetables." she explained.

"Oh that's good, I'd hate for you to starve." he told her. She laughed again, this time he took notice that her laugh was soft and musical.

"I completely understand." Both of them smiling now at there own little joke when off to dinner. They arrived soon and the cooks gave them their food. Jake asked for to only have fruit as she could not eat meat. They happily gave her some as she was the savior, to them, of Tsu'tey. The story of her rescue had circulated quickly around the large encampment of Na'vi. As they ate they watched the Na'vi. Jake noticed how Layla looked sad, just a small amount, as she watched the families.

"Its so sad." he heard her say. "The pain they feel... its so sad." a soft growl left her "Why are humans so destructive... They first tainted earth and then destroyed those who are swore to protect them. Then they kill earth and now they tried to kill this planet too." she shakes her head.

"Is that how you see humans?" Mo'at asked. Layla looked up and then sighed

"Yes and no." a thoughtful look crossed her face. "I have been a guardian to many people. Each and everyone different. Some I did not want to protect but that was not my choice... Each with they're own ideas." She sighs "I remember them all Mo'at." she looked at the Spiritual leader. "Like you remember every child you helped bring into this world. One sticks out he was an ambitions boy, always outside as a child running and being a free spirit. Any book he could get on animals he would read. Any "study" he could do on his pets that would not hurt them he did. He was a kind soul and he became a scientist and made many discoveries that profited humans and animals equally." her eyes darkened "Many many years later a boy from the same family became my charge. He was not like his great great grandfather..." she trailed off her eyes down cast as her small body shook. She took a steadying breath. "He was mean. He took his dogs hunting and then left his kill where he shot it. Or he would starve his dogs and feed a helpless animal to them... He grew up to be a warrior, a marine, but not like Jake. He turned into someone like Miles." She sighed, and shock her head. "He just wanted money and fame... There are many differences in all humans. From the same family can two be so very different. No Mo'at I do not see all humans to be cruel vial beings. Just the humans that are. You knew Grace, she is what balances mine out of that world." Mo'at looked at what she had though was a young human but soon realized that no the girl wasn't but an old soul sent to guard those who had lost there way.

"Didn't you say your people where wiped out?" Jake asked

"We where Jake." she whispered "There are a few of us who cannot die. To gives those peace where were assigned a special duty. To guard those who need to be protected from themselves. We are not allowed to interfere unless it is in there best interests... And every so often we are give a break from dealing with the despair of seeing your charge fail over and over and not learn. We are give the child that balances them, the child that balances us." She shakes her head. "I'm sorry you have just won a great battle you should be celebrating." They head table stayed silent and thought over a new angle of the angels story. The night soon after the story started to wind down.

"Let me take you to a place to rest." Jake said as he and Neytiri stood up. She nodded and stood up fallowing them. They reached a tree where there where many hammocks strung between it and its neighbor. "If you want Layla you can take the one bellow ours." Jake told her. All three of them climbed the tree and take a hammock, Neytiri and Jake in one and Layla in the other.

"Thank you." she tells them as they all get comfortable for sleep. Soon they all drifted to sleep as the Tsahik's gather for their meeting on Layla.

**Thank you's**

I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed. Ya'll are very encouraging. To help keep my spirits high I'd like to make a small request, five reviews per chapter so that you can read the next chapter. I will try to get each chapter published right after the day the fifth review is made. Thank you so much for being so supportive.

I'd like to thank Crystal, Bigoldfrog, forestlily, and laithano. Ya'll where really supportive. Rising Bashir next time it has to be 5 different authors for the next time you count. And you will just have to see what happens.


	4. Healing

**An Angels tail Chapter 4 Healing (12/31/11)**

**Summary****: **After the Great Battle Tsu'tey and a girl are found together. This girls not so secret, secret makes her special. She becomes close to Mo'at and the leaders of the clan. She accidentally introduces new ideas to the clans daily life. With a few obstacle to over come her and the Omaticaya became a close family and some how makes her way into Tsu'tey's heart.

**A/N:** Yes I am a beta. NO! This does not mean I'm perfect. I will happily change anything that is grammatically incorrect or spelled wrong. But please let me know in a polite way. I will delete all rude comments. Hope you enjoy the story.

Underlined is from the last chapter

Italics is Na'vi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Avatar.

**Last Chapter:**

"Let me take you to a place to rest." Jake said as he and Neytiri stood up. She nodded and stood up fallowing them. They reached a tree where there where many hammocks strung between it and its neighbor. "If you want Layla you can take the one bellow ours." Jake told her. All three of them climbed the tree and take a hammock, Neytiri and Jake in one and Layla in the other.

"Thank you." she tells them as they all get comfortable for sleep. Soon they all drifted to sleep as the Tsahik's gather for their meeting on Layla.

The next morning everyone woke up with the sun. As Jake and Neytiri climbed down from there hammock they found that Layla was gone, before they could start to worry about that they heard yelling coming from the medical hut. Jake and Neytiri ran to the medical hut to find Tsu'tey trying to get out of his cot Mo'at stopping. They also found that Layla helping Mo'at stop them.

"_Tsu'tey you need to calm down._" Said Mo'at

"Tsu'tey are going to reopen your injuries if you keep struggling." Said Layla

"I do not need a sky person to tell me what to do." Tsu'tey yelled, Jake runs in and helps hold Tsu'tey down to his cot. A healer ushered her out of the hut.

"What are you doing we just got out of a major battle, and hurt severely, why are you moving?" Jake yelled happy Tsu'tey.

"I need to get out!" Tsu'tey roared, he struggled more. "_How could you let a sky person here Jake!_" Jake relized Tsu'tey had seen Layla.

"Tsu'tey Layla is not a sky person. She is an Angel."

"_You need to calm down you will reopen your wounds._" Neytiri told him. He looked up anger but like he would listen.

"_Alright, tell me what I need to know._" Tsu'tey said. A sigh of relief was reliease by all the medic.

"What do you remember and then I can explain everything to you." Jake asked

"_I remember some soldiers finding me and then someone stopping them. After that most things are voices or colors..."_ he seemed very frustrated.

"Well from there I would assume Layla stopped them and then a few hunters and I stumbled uppon Layla and the soldiers talking. She was protecting you. She ended up killing the soldiers and healing you enough to get you to Mo'at. Layla is an Angel, Tsu'tey, this means she is not like other sky people." Jake seems to stumble again on telling someone what an angel is. "You might have noticed that she had something black draped around her. Those are her wings. She flies like an Ikran. Her kind is a guardian, protector, or guide to our people. But some of our people do not believe in her kind. We found out her people were wiped out many many years ago. She is one of the few left. Tsu'tey she saved you, please do not harm her. Eway brought her here for a reason." Jake tried to explain. Tsu'tey looked upset.

"_So this_ Layh leh," Jake tried not to laugh at the mispronunciation. "_has saved my life? She means no __harm to the Navi?_"

"Yes Eway brought her here and she would like to stay here because she is in danger by going back to earth. Also she is wanting to stay to help whatever clan will take her."

"_She will stay with us. What other new do you have._" He started strait into being the leader even with his injuries.

"Well many have died most are now buried, more are injured but are healing, and the sky people are getting ready to leave. We are also gathering food and... looking for a new hometree..." Jake trailed off.

"_I will speak to the families soon and the injured. Good the sky people should go. I'm glad we have so many that can still gather food and keep the clan going._" he sighed a little "_and a new hometree is needed_."

"_Alright Tsu'tey you need to rest Neytiri and I have everything under controle you need to rest._" Mo'at steped in.

"_Only if I get to speak to this_... Layh leh." Tsu'tey he told Mo'at. Mo'at leveled him with her most withering look. Tsu'tey looked takin aback. "_Only if you say its okay Mo'at._" He stumbled over his words.

"_We will see._" She told him.

"Tsu'tey if you do get to speak with Layla, her name is pronounced Lay lah, not layh leh." Jake told him as he walked out of the hut to go about over seeing the daily hunt. It had been a few hours but Mo'at agreed that Layla and Tsu'tey could speak as long as he did not get up from his cot.

"_Did you want to speak to me Olo'eyktan?_" Layla asked as she stepped into the hut. Tsu'tey looked up at her.

"_I see you, _Lay la._ And yes I did_." Tsu'tey greeted her.

"_I see you, Olo'eyktan._" she greeted in return. "_Do you wish to speak of something?_" She asked timidly.

"_Yes I need to know if you can be trusted and why you should stay here on Pandora. Also why you should with our clan._" He told her

"_I can be trusted as I have no place to go. I cannot return to earth as I will be killed... and I wish you would let me stay with you but if not I'm sure I can manage._" She told him honestly.

"You are very honest Layla. I will counsel with the other member of the counsel with some of the elders." Tsu'tey told her.

"Of course sir, you need to rest, and I really need to get back to my patients..." she trailed off looking nerves.

"Go we will speak again once I've counseled." he dismissed her nonchalantly. She left very quickly and headed back to her patients.


	5. Please read

**PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT!**

The administrators of ours, as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that is a restriction on the right of an author to write their story as they see fit. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the _best selling fiction series_ "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

TweetleT

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

Shadowabyss191


End file.
